


maldita dulzura la tuya

by minigami



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>... sigue pensando que aún puede oler la sangre.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	maldita dulzura la tuya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Muchísimas felicidades :D :D :D :D

Jason está en el garaje subterráneo del bloque de apartamentos cuando le suena el móvil. Frente a él, de rodillas, está el presunto culpable de una serie de violaciones que llevan ocurriendo en el parking de un centro comercial de las afueras de la ciudad desde hace casi diez años.

El tipo, de estatura mediana, olvidable, sufrió un accidente laboral a mediados de 2010 en el que perdió parte de la mano, y su abogado aprovechó este hecho para conseguir el perdón del juez.

Cuando le suena el móvil - cinco de la mañana; podría ser cualquiera, pero no tiene que mirar la pantalla para saber quién llama - baja la pistola y lo saca del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero. El cristal está templado cuando lo acerca a su oreja.

—¿Te importa si uso tu ducha? – Tim suena demasiado despierto para la hora que es. Duerme durante el día y sale de la cama cuando se pone el sol, como algún tipo de animal nocturno. Jason al menos hace el esfuerzo de levantarse a una hora más o menos normal.

—Para qué me preguntas, si ya estás ahí. – El encogimiento de hombros es audible. Jason se rasca la frente con la culata de la pistola, y el tipo, cuya presencia casi había conseguido olvidar, gimotea bajo la mordaza.

—¿Estás ocupado? – Es imposible saber qué mierdas pasa por su cabeza cuando pone ese tono de voz.

—Sí. Tengo que terminar una cosa.

—Te veo luego. – Tim cuelga y Jason le imita un segundo después.

 

Mira al tipo, con sus ojos llorosos, que le suplican perdón entre la hinchazón de su cara amoratada. Jason se calla algo sobre justicia poética y víctimas y aprieta el gatillo dos veces. La primera bala le da en el estómago, y la segunda en la cabeza. Jason se guarda la pistola, y de camino a la moto llama a la policía con el móvil del cadáver para que vayan a recogerlo, como deferencia para los habitantes del bloque de apartamentos. No es que se tengan que encontrar el cuerpo.

 

Cuando llega al piso en el que se está quedando, en la otra punta de la ciudad, comienza a amanecer. Tim está sentado en el suelo de su salón, comiendo las sobras de la pizza de la noche anterior y bebiendo café de una taza de Nightwing que Jason está bastante seguro que no es suya. En la televisión están poniendo episodios repetidos de Hora de Aventuras, y Tim sonríe alrededor de su trozo de pizza ante algo que dice Jake. Lleva una camiseta de Jason de manga larga que le viene grande y los calzoncillos de debajo del traje de Red Robin, y tiene el pelo húmedo.

Jason va a su habitación a dejar las pistolas y cambiarse de ropa, y luego pasa por el baño, donde se lava las manos dos veces antes de mear. Luego se las lava otra vez, por si acaso, y se queda mirando las palmas irritadas bajo la luz blanca y molesta del cuarto de baño antes de cerrar los dedos.

Llevaba guantes, pero sigue pensando que aún puede oler la sangre.

 

En ese momento, Tim le llama desde el salón, preguntándole si quiere pizza, y Jason parpadea un par de veces y sale del aseo, dejándolo a oscuras.

 

Han llegado a un punto en el que la forma en la que se relacionan y se mueven el uno alrededor del otro es algo predecible, natural. Jason se sienta al lado de Tim en el suelo, y comen los dos en silencio mirando dibujos animados, hasta que Tim se aburre y deja un minuto el café que inhala como el adicto a la cafeína que es para meterle una mano fría y huesuda bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones del chándal.

Jason está cansado, agotado hasta los huesos. Cierra los ojos y se deja hacer, apoyando la espalda en el asiento del sofá. Cuando Tim para, los abre de nuevo. Le está mirando con algo que llamaría preocupación, si pensara que puede permitirse darle nombre. Tim le saca la mano del pantalón y le golpea con el hombro, incómodo.

—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? – dice, y luego tuerce la boca, mira para otro lado. Jason contiene unas ganas algo histéricas de reír. En lugar de eso, reúne fuerzas para sonreír de medio lado y alarga una mano, le tira de uno de los mechones que se han escapado de su coleta.

—¿Te quedas?

Tim levanta la mirada, sorprendido. Parpadea un par de veces antes de suspirar, de poner los ojos en blanco y alzarlos luego al techo.

—No, tengo que ir a ser responsable a la oficina. – Jason le pone la mano en el cuello. Tim no se aparta.

—¿Qué haces luego? – no sabe por qué pregunta. Tim le sonríe, pequeño y espontáneo.

—Con un poco de suerte, dormir.

 

Jason se despierta a las cuatro de la tarde en un rincón de la cama, muerto de frío, y con la mano de Tim el brazo. Se mueve para coger las mantas, arrugadas al final de la cama, y luego vuelve a tumbarse.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Tim sigue en su cama.

 


End file.
